Jadilah Istriku!
by BGata-sama
Summary: Hanya sebuah ucapan konyol dari sang kaligrafer yang membuat jantung Hiro berhenti berdetak. Dan berakhir dengan Handa yang terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya. Warn! sho-ai, newbie etc. Yoroshiku ne minna! I not own this picture.


**Jadilah Istriku!**

**Summary**: hanya sebuah ucapan konyol dari sang kaligrafer yang membuat jantung Hiro berhenti berdetak. Dan berakhir dengan Handa yang terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya.

**Disclamer**: Barakamon belong to Satsuki Yoshino, Story belong to me :)

**Pair: **SeiHiroSei

**Warn!:** Sho-ai, abal, gaje, garing, typo dll

**A/N**: halo~ Saya author baru di fandom Barakamon. Mohon bantuanny senpaitachi!

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

Seperti biasa dari hari-hari Hiroshi Kido. Dia akan disuruh sang ibu untuk mengantarkan atau bahkan memasakkan makanan untuk sang kaligrafer tempramental Seishuu Handa. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan permintaan sang ibu, meski awalnya dia sangat enggan. Untuk apa ibunya mau-mau saja membuatkan makanan untuk orang tempremental seperti Handa. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dengan senang hati dia mengantarkan makanan ke tempat tinggal Handa.

"Ah Hiro!" sambut si tuan rumah dengan senyum merekah. Sudah dipastikan kalau si tuan rumah sudah menanti makan siang darinya."Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak membawa makanan?" tanya si _raven_ bingung.

"Aku akan mengajarimu memasak _sensei_." Ucap si pirang santai sembari mengangkat plastik belanjaannya."Kau tidak akan terus-terusan menunggu makanan dariku bukan?" Hiroshi melangkah masuk mengikuti si tuan rumah. Mereka menuju dapur untuk mulai memasak.

Wajah Handa menjadi redup."Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memasak, kau harus tau itu Hiro."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah _sensei_, carilah istri yang pintar memasak." Kata si anak kepala desa dengan tampang biasa-biasa saja, Hiroshi yang sibuk mengerluarkan bahan-bahan masakan sama sekali tak melihat ke arah Handa yang memasang muka shock khasnya.

"..."

Hiroshi mendesah pelan."Jangan bilang kau juga terlalu sibuk untuk mencari pasangan hidupmu? Ayolah sensei apa kau mau jadi perjaka selamanya?" Hiro menoleh pada sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau terdengar seperti ibuku. Dan kau seperti wanita cerewet sekali." Dengan tampang tak terima Handa menunjuk Hiroshi dengan mentimun yang ada di meja makan."Sebelum mengatakan itu mengacalah Hiro! Kau sendiri juga belum punya pacar bukan! Mengaku saja!" sisi tempramental Handa kumat.

"Jangan menunjuk-nunjuk orang dasar tidak sopan! Lagipula aku hanya menyarankanmu, umurmu juga sudah pas untuk membina rumah tangga, _sensei_!" dan terjadilah cekcok antar dua pemuda ini.

"Aku tak perlu saran dari orang yang sok dewasa!"

"Apa maksudmu sok dewasa, dasar kekanak-kanakan!"

Mereka seketika terdiam. Malas untuk melanjutkan perdebatan kecil itu.

Hening. Hanya terdengar pisau yang beradu dengan telenan.

"Ne Hiro."

_**Tak tak tak**_

Si pirang tampak tak tertarik menanggapi panggilan si _raven_. Dia terlalu sibuk atau lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri dengan potongan sayurnya.

"Hiro." Naik satu oktaf.

Masih tak menanggapi, sekarang Hiro malah sedang berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Hiro!" sang kaligrafer kembali hilang kesabaran."Kau dengar tidak sih!"

Hiroshi menghela nafas, tak tega juga mengabaikan sensei."Apa sensei? Kuharap ini penting." Sahutnya malas-malasan.

Terlihat dari ekor mata Hiroshi, Handa tengah menggaruk pipinya."Menurutmu tipe seperti apa istri yang baik u-untukku?"

Seketika Hiroshi memberi perhatian penuh pada Handa, matanya melotot. Seingatnya tadi Handa menyangkal mentah-mentah sarannya untuk menikah kenapa dia sekarang menanyakan hal yang membuat mereka cekcok?

Hiroshi memperlihatkan senyum khasnya. Ia meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu, pose berpikir."Hmmm kalau menurutku, dia itu harus pintar memasak_"

Benak Handa segera menghayalkan seseorang yang sedang memasakkan makanan untuknya.

"_lalu dia juga harus suka dengan anak-anak_"

Handa melihat seseorang tengah bermain dengan Naru, Hina dan seluruh anak-anak di desa Gotou. Dia lantas mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya."Terus?"

"_selanjutnya dia harus betah dengan sifat tempramen dan kekanak-kanakanmu itu!" Hiroshi menunjuk tepat di wajah Handa.

"He-hei apa maksudmu!"

"Yah itu menurutku sensei, seperti itulah istri yang cocok untukmu." Hiroshi berbalik badan dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang tertunda.

Handa terdiam. Kata-kata Hiroshi berputar bagai kaset rusak dikepalanya. Pintar memasak ya? Suka anak kecil? Dan betah dengan sifat Handa. Sepertinya Handa sudah menemukan istri yang cocok.

"Ne Hiro! Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan istri yang cocok untukku." Handa berujar antusias.

Hiroshi menoleh kearah Handa, tatapannya heran."Cepat sekali? Apa kau yakin sensei? Tak usah terburu-buru seperti itu."

"Yah meskipun aku belum kenal terlalu lama dengannya tapi dia sangat pas menjadi istriku!"

"Memangnya kau menyukai orang itu _sensei_? Dan apa kau yakin dia akan membalas lamaranmu?"

"Entahlah kalau soal itu, aku pun tak merasakan apa-apa saat dekat dengannya." Jawab Handa lugu, Hiroshi menepuk jidat.

"Lalu kenapa kau percaya diri sekali huh!"

"Rasa suka dan cinta kan bisa muncul belakangan Hiro, yang penting miliki dia dulu!"

Hiroshi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya."Terserah kau saja _sensei_."

"Kau setuju Hiro?" mata Handa berbinar.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu _sensei_." Hiro tersenyum.

Handa menarik nafas panjang."Kalau begitu, Hiro jadilah istriku!"

_**Krik krik krik**_

He?

"He!"

"Kau pintar memasak, kau dekat dengan anak-anak dan kau bisa menyaingi sifatku. Bukankah itu tipe yang kau sarankan padaku!

Hiroshi membatu. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup seperti ikan kehabisan nafas.

Handa menelengkan kepalanya."Ada yang salah?"

"_Ba-baka_! Aku laki-laki!"

**DUUAAK**

Panci didalam rak mendarat indah di jidat Handa. Dan sukses membuat kaligrafer muda itu terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya dilantai dapur

**The end**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Gomen kalo garing, ooc dan penuh typo u.u

Dimohon kerjasamanya

Mata ne~

Salam kenal!

RRNRd


End file.
